Body rune
The Body rune is one of the game's non-elemental runes. They are used for Weaken which reduces the target's damage dealt by 5% for 1 minute. Body runes may be made at level 20 Runecrafting using the Body altar west of Gunnarsgrunn and south of the Monastery, giving the highest base experience rate in free-to-play runecrafting. They are the highest levelled runes that free players can craft. (Each rune essence crafted at the body altar gives 7.5 experience) The nearest bank to the body altar is the Soul Wars bank chest. The altar is also conveniently located for players walking between Falador and Varrock. Body runes respawn in sets of two west of the castle in Varrock and west of the Fist of Guthix minigame. They also respawn in sets of one on the middle floor of Zeke's shop in Al Kharid. They are also sold at two locations in Free-to-play worlds: Aubury's Rune Shop in Varrock and Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim. After the release of the Grand Exchange, the price of body runes dropped to 10 coins each, because many free-to-play players runecrafted them for the experience and then sold them for whatever they could get. Since the release of Rune goldberg machine, body runes have skyrocketed, surpassing the store price for the first time ever. Body runes are uncommonly used. Curse spells tend to be infrequently used by most players, except by some players training Magic. (The Curse spell has the highest Magic requirement of any free-to-play spell using body runes, which is available at magic level 19.) High-level spells in the regular Spellbook do not use body runes, with the exception of Enfeeble. Thus, these runes are usually abandoned by players with higher Magic levels. Body runes, however, are used in two high-level spells in the members-only Lunar spellbook. Upon completing the Dream Mentor quest, players receive access to seven more Lunar spells. Two of these use body runes: Stat spy (at magic level 74) and Dream (at magic level 79). An efficient way to train magic using body runes for the player to wear full metal body armour while casting curse spells on a NPC. This will cause the spell to fail often, allowing the player to cast it more frequently and thus gain magic experience faster, since the full experience is still gained even if the spell fails. Some players used body runes to pay the banker in the Ourania Runecrafting Altar cave, which is in a members-only area. This banker charges a fee of 20 runes each time players access their bank accounts there, so body runes are often used because they are so cheap and relatively useless elsewhere. Dropping monsters Spells Free Spells All players can cast these spells as long as they have the required magic level: * Weaken Member Spells Only members can cast these spells: * Enfeeble * Crystal mask * Stat spy * Dream * Disruption Shield * Spiritualise Food * Make Leather Store locations Players may purchase body runes for 16 coins from: *Ali Morrisane (after completing The Feud quest) in north-eastern part of Al Kharid (300) *Apprentice Clara in north-east Burthorpe (100) *Aubury's Rune Shop in south-east Varrock (100) *Baba Yaga's Magic Shop on Lunar Isle (1000) *Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim (100) *Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop in the Mage Arena (1000) *Void Knight Magic Store (1000) *Wizards' Guild in Yanille (1000) Spawns * A body rune respawns about every 40 seconds just east of the Grand Exchange. * A body rune respawns in the bedroom above Zeke, in Al Kharid, about every 40 seconds, giving you only 1 rune every time it is picked up. * A body rune respawns southwest of the Chaos Temple in the Wilderness, giving you 1 rune every time it is picked up. * A body rune respawns in the level 29 zombie room in the Varrock Sewers along the north wall. Trivia * The most body runes required for a spell is 10, for the Disruption Shield spell. zh:肉體符石 nl:Body rune fi:Body rune